1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and more particularly, to a leg massage device that can massage the foot including the sole and the calf in a variety of massage patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a massage device is used to obtain selected stroking, rubbing and/or kneading massaging effects of the human body to increase the blood flow and obtain muscle relaxation.
A body massage may be divided into three levels of rising intensities. The first level, known in the art as stroking, involves a smoothing action characterized by mile to medium pressure applied onto a body part being massaged. Stroking is meant to warm-up and thereby prepare the body part being massaged to the following massage levels. The second level, known in the art as rubbing, involves a pressing and rubbing action characterized by movement of the tissue and medium to high pressure applied on the body part being massage. Rubbing is meant to increase the blood flow in the body part being massaged. The third level, known in the art as kneading, involves a pressing and kneading actions characterized by high pressure applied onto the body part being massaged. Kneading is typically a deep and through muscle massage extends over a relatively prolonged time minutes or more.
Such massage devices may be categorized into a vibration-type massage device and a kneading/rubbing-type massage device. The vibration-type massage is designed to convert a rotation movement of a motor into a vibration movement of a massage head. The kneading/rubbing-type massage device is designed to convert a rotation movement into a rubbing/kneading movement of a massage element.
Particularly, the vibration-type massage device is used for massaging the sole of the foot by applying the vibration thereto.
In recent years, a massage device that can be used for a particular part of the human body and operated in a variety of patterns has been developed.
However, a massage device that is used for automatically massaging the leg, especially the calf has not yet proposed. That is, a variety of manual tools such as a wooden stick, a bottle, and a roller-type hand pressure have been used for rubbing the calf. The use of the manual tools for massaging the leg is troublesome.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above-described problems.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a leg massage device that can be used for automatically massaging the sole of the foot and the calf in a variety of massaging patterns.
To achieve the above objectives, the present invention provides a massage device comprising a main body provided with a supporting groove in which a calf of a leg can be disposed; a sliding member slidably inserted into the main body; and first massage means for massaging the calf, the first massage means being installed on a rear side of the supporting groove and comprising an electric motor, power transmission means for converting a rotational motion of the motor into a reciprocal motion, and a first massage member for massaging the calf while moving along the supporting groove, the first massage member being fixed on the power transmission means.
The massage device may further comprise second massage means for massaging a sole of a foot, the second massage means being provided on the sliding member.
Preferably, the power transmission part comprises a driving gear coupled to the rotational shaft of the motor, a driven gear engaged with the driving gear, a driving shaft for fixing the driven gear and plural rotating members, the driving shaft being rotatably supported at its both ends on the supporting part to receive the driving force of the motor, and a belt connecting the rotating members to a supporting member to convert the rotational motion of the motor into the linear motion.
According to an embodiment, the first massage member comprises a fixing part fixed on the belt and plural rollers fixed on the fixing part and extending toward the supporting groove through a slot so as to massage the calf when the belt rotates.
The first massage member may further comprise a limit switch operated by contacting the fixing part so as to limit a reciprocal distance within a predetermined range.
The first massaging means may further comprise a second massage member that can apply pressure to the calf and release the pressure from the calf so as to perform the kneading massage.
Preferably, the second massage member comprises an air pump and plural pressing members connected to the air pump.
According to an embodiment, the second massage means comprises a solenoid vibrated by electric power from the power supplier controlled by the controller, impacting part coupled on a front end of an operating shaft of the solenoid, and a contacting part for transmitting the power of the impacting part to the sole of the foot.
Preferably, the solenoid comprises a bobbin with coil turns, the operating shaft inserted into a central hole of the bobbin, and a plate disposed spacing away from the bobbin and fixed to the bobbin by a fixing member.
An elastic member may be disposed between the operating shaft and the plate so as to enhance the smooth operation of the solenoid without noise.
Preferably, the main body is provided with a cylinder, and the sliding member is provided with a rod capable of being inserted into the cylinder, the rod tightly contacting the cylinder so as to prevent an abrupt movement of the sliding member.